onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roranoa Drake II/Archive 3
re:Happy October Sweet! Looks festive and lovely. 00:04, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Map graphic Hi, I was wondering, since you most likely took a look around on official sites to look for graphics for the theme, do you have/have you seen a large complete version of the map graphic you often see used by the official sites? I'm talking about the one I'm using on my wiki? I actually lost the original images I used for that... Yes that's the one. Ty. Infobox images Hey :) I was on the wiki today for an instant, looking at something unrelated to your request. You may therefore have the impression that I did something today which upset the way the boxes worked. But I really just made a quick reversion and then undid that reversion. So I ultimately changed nothing. I haven't at all looked at the intervening edits since I did the majority of my work here back in March. So I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, or how widespread it is. Perhaps the best course of action is just to start by asking whether you're talking about just or something else? -- CzechOut 23:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, I got a call from another user today about a different infobox image problem than the one we worked on last night. It doesn't appear to affect all that many pages, but it was a bit maddening to diagnose. Please take a look -- and pass the word to whomever the word usually gets passed. :) Thanks :) -- CzechOut 06:44, October 12, 2016 (UTC) PreloadTemplates Hi! I suggested AuroraOfDeath to add w:c:dev:PreloadTemplates and he did yesterday, however to make use of it, the preload pages needs to be created. I did one as an example, but you guys have to do the same for the templates you want to preload! Then you have to update MediaWiki:Custom-PreloadTemplates accordingly. please stop deleting my page they aren't copies I am giving the origin bases to the person who made it so It's not copyright. Sorry I kinda suck at using my wiki account for anything other than edits and forum/blog replies lol. Was there something important that I missed? HanataSanchou (talk) 21:00, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Response I don't see anything on my talk page. Sorry I don't check it that much. I'm not very computer freindly so I am not too good at editing in stuff or would do it more so I kinda forget that people use talk pages to tell ppl stuff and that I should check it more often. ASL Pirates 16:12, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Drake! I saw your message on my talk page and want you to know that I'm back with a new Rokushiki Robin update!! Come check it out if you're interested! :) Shinjojin (talk) 18:06, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Snow I personally don't like the "interactive" part of this one, if you want a more "static" version try the version from my wiki. Actually I added the one I use on my wiki, since the other one is being updated. Greetings You can discuss about your favorite anime good guy in Heroes Wiki: (hero.wikia.com/d). AlexHoskins (talk) 03:01, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Help How would you handle the future characters of Dragon Ball? The Japanese for Future Trunks is 未来のトランクス and romanization is Mirai no Torankusu. Would you guys name him Future Trunks or Trunks (Future) Meshack (talk) 13:30, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Greetings U said that you can discuss about your favorite anime good guy in Heroes Wiki: (hero.wikia.com/d). --AlexHoskins (talk) 16:03, December 14, 2016 (UTC) How did you get the "Discussions" sidebar? Hi! I hope I'm not bothering you but can you please tell me how you were able to get the sidebar for your wiki's "Discussions"? I want to re-create this for my wiki (which I hope is alright) and looked at your Wikia.Css but I'm not sure how to work it out. Thank you! Happyboy88 (talk) 05:28, February 11, 2017 (UTC)Happyboy88 Chat So sorry, I didn't noticed your message on my talk page for a long time as I'm become less activities in this Wikia (even I have noticed, the day you sent me the message I'm very busy can online). I just noticed 2 hours ago. So you could send me screenshots or something could help me upload pictures? Lam NguyenAnhLam (talk) 08:57, February 19, 2017 (UTC) are you still alive? Nidvos (talk) 12:38, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Rights Reinstatement Sorry, Drake, but others have told me of my rashness of my actions of reinstating you right away without at least discussing with them. I cannot deny the lack of fairness of leaving them out of this. Please at least discuss with them and persuade them your reasons. I just don't want to be a totalitarian admin/crat. 01:03, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Templates Hey, could you help me with templates on http://worldsendharem.wikia.com and http://dragonballworld.wikia.com ? Meshack (talk) 14:59, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Hey, will you still help me with these? Meshack (talk) 20:11, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey Roranoa. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. For the future we plan to have wiki videos in many communities and probably also on One Piece wiki. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. When we start producing videos we maybe will also reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 13:38, April 26, 2017 (UTC)